A weeks worth of chat up lines
by maraudermap03
Summary: Read its funny(at least i hope so) and should be interesting! James has to use chat up lines to win Lily over so we'll see how it works! theres a big dramatic catch too all this designed by his friends!AND REVIEW!PLEASE READ
1. The deal

A/N: - Hey, really hope you people enjoy this fanfic. It's supposed to be comedy sort of thing but I'm not too sure if I can write comedy too well...which is why i wants lots and lots of reviews so you can let me know. There will be no excuses I want reviews and lots of them or I'm going to cry and I'm sure none of you want that! Oh and by the way if Peter isn't in this story much it is because I hate him! And it will irritate me to write about him much.  
  
A Weeks worth of chat up Lines Chapter one - The Deal  
  
It was another cold windy day as two tall boys with dark hair approached the barrier to go to platform 9 3/4. One had dark black floppy hair and a muscular body; the other had messy black hair, round shaped glasses and a muscular body. Both had cloaks wrapped tightly around them and both were pushing a trolley with strange packages and cages with owls in. The two boys ran through the barrier to get on the Hogwarts express to begin there sixth year at hogwarts.  
Once they were through they lifted their heads to reveal mischievous grins and bright sparkling eyes. They looked around until their eyes landed on two other boys one tall and thin with dull blonde hair and the other a pudgier boy with watery blue eyes. Together these four boys made one of the most eccentric groups hogwarts was ever likely to encounter. The marauders. James Potter and Sirius Black had been living together with James's family for a year now and the two were brothers and their best friends Remus and Peter were constantly seen by their sides by others.  
  
"Hey Pete, hey Remus my sparkling prefect!" Shouted Sirius and he slapped both Peter and Remus hard on the back and both winced slightly.  
  
"Hi Peter, hi Remus, old buddy old pal" shouted James though there was no need both Peter and Remus were right in front of him but it seemed that only Remus and Peter minded all the noise.  
  
"What are you two after?" This was all Remus could say as his two friends smiled down at him and pick up his trunk between them as well as their own. They all began to walk over to the train and find a compartment.  
  
"Nothing!" Remarked Sirius indignantly "we just missed our friends over the holidays, what's wrong with that?" Remus looked at Sirius and James both of them unable to stop smiling which could only mean one thing. Either a prank was already planned or James had come up with another plan to try and win the girl of his dreams and Sirius was just being too cheerful (which happens when he sometimes had too much chocolate).  
  
"What's the plan?" asked Remus as he sat down opposite James and Sirius (with Peter sitting on his other side). James and Sirius glanced at each other and back to Remus and Peter.  
  
"Well we have two pieces of good news!" Stated Sirius who turned to James who spoke next. "I have the perfect plan to get Lily to go on a date with me!" James smiled as looked as proud as he had ever been, Sirius continued. "And we have constructed the perfect prank for the beginning of the year" Sirius and James both high fived each other and cheered. Peter had already fallen asleep in the corner but Remus looked intrigued.  
  
"So what's the prank? And dare I ask what you've got planned for Lily this year? Did you owl her over the holidays?" James smile widened considerably as Remus spoke.  
  
"I owled her and she even replied the last time to say that yes she had, had a very nice holiday even with all the owls and that she would no doubt see me in school." James took a deep breath and continued. "My plan is to woo her!" James looked at Remus as though this was the most obvious thing. "I'll use a bit of the old Potter charm" James winked and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"That's pure genius James," said Remus not too sure of what James' idea of 'woo' was. He turned to face Sirius who looked as though he would burst if he didn't tell him about the prank.  
  
"The prank is going to take place after Dumbledore has said his speech...What we're going to do is wait untileveryone has began to eat and then stand up, point our wands at old Sanpey boy, Malfoy and my dear putrid cousin Bellatrix and watch as their clothes change to the appropriate clothing and they perform a section of Opera!" finished Sirius dramatically and out of breath.  
  
Remus laughed at his friends enthusiasm, they got down to work, when the compartment door opened and a medium height girl with deep red hair stood in the door way. "Remus are you coming we have a meeting?" The girl was out of breath, it was well known that Lily was clever, but one of her faults was not being able to turn up on time, all her alarms were set to twenty minutes early so that she would be certain to get to lessons on time.  
  
"Not put your clocks back yet Lily?" Said Sirius. "Not yet, I didn't have time" James stared in awe at the girl he had spent the last three ears in love with. "Hey Lily, I got your owl" said James whilst running his hands through his hair making it even more messy. "Good. Remus we're going to be late so please hurry up!" Remus shoved his cloak around him and both him and Lily said goodbye and left the compartment.  
  
"Oh god! What do I do?" exclaimed James as soon as the door closed. "If your talking about your love life...well, I just don't know anymore you've tried everything. You've asked for help off Remus, me and even Peter." Sirius sighed. "Don't worry mate I'll come up with something"  
  
An hour passed and Remus came back into the compartment to find it clean and quiet. Sirius told him all about the situation James had with Lily, Remus thought about it and couldn't really think of anything...James really had tried everything to win her. Remus was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"I've got it!" Sirius jumped up and sat on the other side of Remus to face James. "You have to use chat up lines! Its the one thing we, well you haven't tried. Its bound to work. Out of all the chat up lines that exist one has got to win Lily's heart." James smiled even Remus had to agree, one would probably work by laws of average.  
  
"There's a catch, if this doesn't work, well then that's it, nothing is. So the deal is you have one week and the only things you can say to Lily are chat up lines. No 'hi Lily i got your owl' the only time you can talk to her is when you use a chat up line. You also only have one week, if after that week none of the chat up lines work you cant try to win Lily over again. You can be friends and talk but no more romantic interest." Sirius looked gravely at James, whose smile had turned down at the ends.  
  
"That's harsh mate," said James. Remus looked sympathetic but would not comment. James had loved Lily for a long time and to one day wake up and find that he could no longer love her would be heartbreaking to watch let alone to personally feel.  
  
"We'll write out a magical agreement of what the plan is, but only if you want to?" Sirius looked at James for his answer. James nodded numbly. Sirius and Remus made up the document whilst James sat quietly contemplating what he was doing and Peter was still snoring in the corner unaware of anything that was taking place.  
  
"Right mate just sign here and the document will magically disappear until the week is up when it will reappear and either just burn to ash because you've won Lily or fall to the floor to remind you that you cant chase after Lily anymore." The three sat in silence except for the occasional snore from Peter. The compartment door opened and the lady with the food trolley came by and the three boys brought practically everything and a few things for Peter. The lady left and Lily walked in.  
  
"Don't mind if I join you do you, its just you lot always buy all the food so I know you have plenty." Lily sat down on the same side of the train as James and tuck in with the food, another thing about Lily was that she sure did love her food but always kept in shape. James grew nervous and didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"If I said you were beautiful would you hold it against me" James said turning to face Lily, who looked at James with a sweet halfway up to her mouth in shock.  
  
A/N: - VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need some chat up lines I have a few written down but I need more because I won't have enough!!! So please when you review (which you will if you don't want me after you with a big axe) please give, as many chat up lines as you can it doesn't matter if they are a bit rude!!!!! Please and thank you!!!! 


	2. SLAP!

Chapter two – SLAP!  
  
Disclaim: - Unfortunately for me all the characters that you recognise belong to J.K.Rowling. However the characters you don't recognise belong to me, as does the plot. Oh and things like Hogwarts ECT belong to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N: - ok well sorry it took a while to update but I was waiting for at least one review before I did. Ok well hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thanks to: Danz – That site you told me about was great I only had about ten I could think of so now things are a whole lot easier. And thank you for being my first reviewer hope you like the rest of the story just as much.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Once the train had pulled up at the wonderful site that was just beyond Hogwarts Lily jumped strait into a carriage with her two best friends; Lehanna she had long blonde hair and sparkling blue topaz eyes and there was Jade with her dark brown wavy hair, dark raven eyes and the splash of freckles over her nose. "Ah! James is just so...so...strange!" remarked Lily as soon as the carriages started moving. Jade and Lehanna couldn't help but smile, James often confused and infuriated Lily. "What this time?" Asked Jade intrigued as she often was. "Well it was fine he was kinda normal and then he just went weird on me. And said the most pathetic chat up line you have ever heard!" Lily ranted on and on about the huge amount of letters from James, how he was always strange around her and now chats up lines were coming into it. Jade and Lehanna decided to let Lily rant, the sooner she got it out of her system the better.  
"Lily, maybe you should just give James a chance then maybe he would stop asking, he'd know that at least you did give him a try he cant ask for more than that." Lehanna said reasonably as she often did. Lily didn't look at the positive side of this comment.  
  
"But its James...the annoying, infuriating, strange, confusing, toe rag, and irritating git...and did I mention annoying!" her two best friends just looked at her hopelessly and decided that Lily would cool down after the sorting.  
  
The great hall was magnificently decorated in celebration of the beginning of a new school year. The teachers were sat at the top table as usual only Professor McGonagall and Hagrid weren't present. The shabby old hat had already been placed on the stool at the front. Suddenly the door could be heard opening and a crowd of first year students were following Professor McGonagall into the hall with Hagrid close behind them.  
  
Whilst McGonagall was calling out names and applauds could be heard coming from the appropriate house table, four boys were not paying attention. "So James do you think the chat up line worked for Lily?" Asked Sirius smiling at his down cast friend. Remus and Peter both chuckled slightly. "Its not funny, I made a complete prat of myself. And I have to get this right other wise its all over."  
  
"James, mate don't worry about it, even moony said the odds were on your side. If you love Lily and you two were meant to be together one is going to work on her." Sirius looked confidently at James, before he realised al three of his friends were giving him a rather peculiar look. "What?" Said Sirius indignantly. "That has got to be a record...you actually made sense!" Exclaimed James. "I never knew you could be so sentimental Padfoot" added Remus.  
  
"Well..." gloated Sirius "I'm a man of many talents." They all continued to look strangely at him before shaking their heads and watching the rest of the sorting. James stared distractedly down the table at Lily who was giggling with her two best friends.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term speech and the hall fell into silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And welcome to your first year of Hogwarts to those of us who are new." Dumbledore's faced gleamed around the great hall as he spoke. "A few little...announcements, Mr Filch has added three new objects to his list of banned items the list of course can be found pinned to his office door. No one I repeat no one is to go near the Whomping Willow and no one is to enter the forbidden Forest" Dumbledore's eyes fixed themselves onto the four Marauders who stared innocently back.  
  
"You may begin-" two slytherin boys and one slytherin girl jumping upon their house table interrupted Dumbledore. All three of them were in the most peculiar of clothes. When suddenly they began singing in Italian with strong, loud penetrating voices. They performed with shocked faces as they realised what they were doing but couldn't stop themselves. After five minutes they stopped their clothing changed back and they sat down with furious but red faces.  
The four Marauders stood up and took a bow, to be applauded by all of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he stood up again. "Well welcome back the Marauders who have had their start of year prank, a tradition that the first years will come accustomed to. But I am afraid boys that I will have to remove twenty points from your house, now begin the feast!"  
  
It was the most luscious food that existed, and everyone stuffed themselves full with food and dessert. When people started flooding out of the hall James kept an eye out for Lily he was determined to try again before going to bed. When she made her way down with Lehanna and Jade she seemed happy. As she got closer James stepped out in front of her and blocked her path. "James! I need to get passed can you move please" asked Lily in the most patient voice she could muster.  
  
James ran his hand through his already messy hair as he began to get nervous. "You. Me. Whipped cream. Handcuffs. Any questions?" Said James, who suddenly realised what a bad line that was to use. Just as James was thinking this and instantly regretting his words Lily's hand came down sharp and fast.  
  
SLAP!! 


	3. Day one: LEGS!

Chapter two – Day one: LEGS!  
  
Disclaim: - Ok well character and places ect that you do recognise do not belong to me most unfortunately, but...Everything else does! So I'm happy (  
  
A/N: - Well I want reviews!!!!! And I'm going to be really childish about it until get lots and lots and lots. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well guys!  
  
Thanks to: Danz – Who is still my only reviewer!  
  
Day one: LEGS!  
  
Lily marched up the stairs to the girl's dormitory in a furious rage and just when she was starting to calm down from the event on the train, James had to rile her up again. "Can you believe what that...that JERK said to me! It's just like him to be sooo confident and rude and undignified!" Lily jumped onto her bed and dug her head into her pillows and screamed. Lehanna and jade laughed quietly, and seemed to find the whole thing quite amusing.  
  
"Oh Lil's come on you have to admit its quite funny...inappropriate but funny" said Jade. As all the girls got ready for bed, Lily could be heard mumbling to herself angrily. Hopefully she thought to herself tomorrow all of this nonsense would have stopped.  
  
Unfortunately for Lily, even though she didn't know it yet, in the boy's dormitories across the other side of the common room James was forming a plan to prevent further mistakes.  
  
"Ok guys tomorrow is LILY'S LEGS DAY!!" Announced James joyfully has he came out of the bathroom. "I've decided that if I focus on a certain thing each day or possibly two things I can work on them and that will increase my chances of getting it right!"  
  
"Sounds good to me mate!" Shouted Sirius as he dived into bed and tackled his secret (with the exception of his three friends) old octopus teddy known as Oggy and crawled head long into his sheets until his head poked out at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Good Night lads!" He shouted once he was comfortable. "Padfoot, why do you insist upon sleeping with your feet on your pillows and your head down at the bottom of your bed?" Asked Remus, as this was something that has always perplexed him about it. "Its much more comfortable and with Oggy here it's a bit hard for him to get his head on the pillow with all these legs. So we lie down flat. Night" Sirius closed his curtains and the three remaining lads looked bemused at Sirius's bed before climbing into the sheets themselves.  
  
The next morning James had a few well-chosen chat-up lines ready for any opportunity that might arise during the day. Lily had calmed down immensely from the night before and had also formed a plan of her own. She was going to ignore James, as a prefect she wouldn't get away with hitting him again so this seemed like the only solution.  
  
'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'  
  
Lily could hear her alarm clock bleeping and new she had to get up but decided to have ten more minutes, so she pressed the snooze button she was still enjoying the look on James's face as he realises her plan to ignore him.  
  
Twenty minutes later Lily jumped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom and brushed her teeth whilst putting on her socks. It wasn't until her two friends came in and explained that they had turned Lily's clock back twenty minutes for her because they knew she had forgotten, that she settled down.  
  
"Thanks guys, I dunno what I'd do with out you, you're my saviour"  
  
"Well thank us next Hogsmead weekend with a hot butterbeer...and hurry up now so we can get some breakfast," said Lehanna.  
  
"Ooo breakfast, sounds good to me I'm starving," proclaimed Lily. "Your not the only one!" called out Jade who was taking Lily's school uniform out of her wardrobe. "We'll meet you in the common room" said Jade as her and Lehanna went downstairs to wait.  
  
In the common room James and Remus were waiting for Sirius to get ready, Peter was too hungry to wait any longer and had already left. Their heads turned towards the girl's staircase as they heard footsteps and muffled voices. "Well of course she lik-" Lehanna cut herself off when she seen James and Remus. "Hey guys, waiting for Sirius again, some things never change," stated Jade.  
  
"Good morning. Same with Lily I take it?" Asked Remus in his usual polite manner. Both girls nodded simultaneously.  
  
"How is Lily?" Asked James, hoping and praying her mood was good. "Well...perhaps it would be better if you didn't use any more sleazy chat up lines." James regarded Lehanna's advice and looked over at Remus who returned James with a grin.  
  
Lily came downstairs ready for the new term and to keep up her good marks, her other desired achievement was to try and wake up on time. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she could see Jade and Lehanna sitting with James and Remus. Lily just hoped James was over his phase.  
  
"The word of the day is 'legs'. Let's go back to my place and spread the word," said James as Lily reached them. For a minute James could have sworn Lily eyes had blazed but he must have been imagining it.  
  
"Morning Remus, come on you two let's go to breakfast I'm hungry" Lily walked off followed closely by her two amused friends.  
  
When Sirius finally came down stairs the lads headed off to breakfast. Timetables were handed out and the first two lessons of the day were transfiguration.  
  
Lily hated transfiguration, not because she couldn't do it but more because James and Sirius were effortlessly better at it than she was. On the odd occasion Lily would result in asking for a bit of wand movement advice off them but that was it.  
  
Professor McGonagall was a strict and hard working teacher who demanded the best of all her students. Lily dreaded this lesson today more than any before due to James sitting right behind her.  
  
Half way through class when McGonagall had finished explaining James used his quill tip to poke Lily until he could get her attention. Lily turned around after exactly twenty-two pokes from James. "What do you want James? What is so important it couldn't wait a while longer?" Lily could tell she was getting irritable. "Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?" He asked quite simply, Lily went from angry into a smirk.  
  
"The key words being 'In your dreams' James" Lily turned around and was glad to hear his friends trying to suppress laughter at James's humility. "Shut up guys!"  
  
The rest of the day went by peacefully, with the exception of the Marauders placing Zonko's fireworks under professor Sleem's the potions teacher chair. All of them exploded sending him four feet into the air and an array of colour and light into his classroom. Many remarked on how much better it looked.  
  
Lily sat in the common room with a good muggle book called 'Playing James' by Sara Mason. Due to the fact that James had only bothered her twice today she didn't seem to mind reading about a character that had the same name.  
  
"You should have seen his face Prongs, I think those dung bombs certainly gave him something to stink about!" Sirius started laughing at his own joke as he entered the common room with his three friends. James looked over at Lily and was amazed by the title of her book and pointed this out to Sirius, Peter and Remus. His first big mistake.  
  
"Go on" Said Sirius pushing him over towards Lily. James staggered over to Lily who did not move her gaze from the page of her book.  
  
"One of your legs is Christmas and one is Easter, how about we meet between the holidays?" Lily's face contorted and she gave a menacing look up at James.  
  
"Will you just bloody leave me alone! I'm sick to death of you...at least before you were normal when you spoke to me, your just so aggravating. GET LOST!!" James practically ran to his dorm room closely followed by his three hysterical friends.  
  
Lily threw her book at the floor no longer able to finish it with James inside her every thought. 


	4. Come back

A/N: Hey people sorry it took me so long to update but I had to do my Duke of Edinburgh award and that's taken up a lot of time but I've finished that now so here's the rest of the story hope you enjoy it! I would also like to say that this chapter is for all the girls that hate cheesy chat up lines (that we actually think are really funny but we don't let them know that hehe).  
  
Disclaim: I own none of the character ect that you recognise from the Harry Potter book. I do however own everything else.  
  
Thanks to... Danz: of course my first loyal reviewer. ( Child of Scorpio: thank you for your review I hope you really enjoy the rest! (  
  
Chapter four – Come back  
  
Lily had a few problems her first one being that James was still being unreasonable her second was that her two best friends Jade and Lehanna didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with James, he only liked her after all and what's wrong with that, in fact they found the whole thing quite amusing.  
  
Little did they know that Lily had for the second time come up with a plan. She was going to play James at his own game, but with a twist. With this new plan fresh in her mind she went down to breakfast feeling quite content. Her first glimpse of James did make her wonder if she could do it, he of course still had his usual aura of confidence. That's when it all started...  
  
James strode coolly over to lily hoping oh so much that she had calmed down from the night before. But before he could say anything Lily spoke to him!  
  
"I'm busy, you're ugly, have a nice day!" Lily stood up and walked away before James could wipe the shocked look from his face. "I haven't said a word," he mumbled to himself as Lily turned into the corridor. "Well that went well," said Remus who was closely followed by Sirius and Peter.  
  
The first lesson of the day went with out incident, which pleased lily immensely and disappointed James increasingly. He really needed something good.  
  
Unfortunately for James, who was known to whole chat up lines got it all wrong. He poked Lily in the back until she turned around.  
  
"I know how to please a woman," said James wiggling his eyebrows, everyone around him sniggering.  
  
"Then p l e a s e leave me alone," replied Lily turning back around and leaving James for the second time in one day stunned and gob smacked. This just wasn't going to do not for James, after all it was his job to leave people stunned and embarrassed.  
  
So he tried again. "I would go to the end of the world for you" "Yeah but would you stay there"  
  
"Haven't I seen you some place before" "Yeah, that's why I don't go there any more"  
  
The two of them were getting louder and louder up until the point where they were standing up facing each other and the rest of the class watching with increasing interest and amusement.  
  
"IF I COULD SEE YOU NAKED I'D DIE HAPPY!" "IF I SAW YOU NAKED I'D PROBABLY DIE LAUGHING!"  
  
At this point professor Mesham called for silence and everyone looked round including a very flustered Lily and angered James.  
  
"You two will both be receiving a detention tonight my office at eight o'clock for two hours, now sit down and continue with your work in peace." If looks could kill James would be dead. Lily had never been in any serious trouble at school but thanks to James she had to spend an extra two hours with him this evening.  
  
James on the other hand was very pleased detentions had never bothered him so that wasn't a problem but this detention also gave him the opportunity to yet again try his tactic on Lily when he was on his own with her.  
  
For the rest of the day James left Lily alone and told his friends his plan for the detention. Only Remus managed to find one quite amusing problem. "Prongs if you two are left alone and you are constantly using chat up lines that annoy her she going to kill you." All of them laughed and James still wasn't put off this was his chance.  
  
A/N: Sorry this ones a bit short but the next one should be longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise not to leave it too long until the next one. ( 


	5. Detention

A/N: hey people ok well here's the next chapter, I hope you guys all really enjoy it. I know I did! Hehe.  
  
Disclaim: Well anything that you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling and what you don't recognise is mine. (  
  
Thanks to... Danz: thanks sooooooo much for your review you really make me laugh when I read them and you make my day when you review cuz not many people do and they're the ones I'm going to kill. Hehe Child of Scorpio: I have got your name right haven't I. Sorry if I haven't spelt it right I can never remember. Anyway thank you sooooooo much for your review as well you also make me laugh when I read them and I promise you I will be making this chapter a lot longer I thing I rushed the other one a bit.  
  
Chapter Five – Detention  
  
Lily set off quickly for professor Mesham's office she was already minutes late and didn't really like the idea of James being the punctual polite one whilst she herself a prefect couldn't even manage to get to detention on time.  
  
She ran around the corner and came to his office door and found James waiting outside with polish and clothes in his hands and a piece of paper.  
  
He passed Lily a cloth, bottle of polish and the piece of paper; lily read what was written on it.  
  
Lily  
  
We have to clean all of the trophies in the trophy room without magic; I lied to Mesham and told him that you had to see McGonagall about a prefect duty so that you wouldn't get in any more trouble.  
  
James x  
  
Lily screwed up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor.  
  
"I didn't need you to lie and why didn't you just tell me that you can speak cant you or this some other stupid thing of yours that I've been roped into...but thanks anyway." Lily hated to admit it and even though in her mind it was his fault she as there anyway he had saved her neck.  
  
"Where have you been all my life?" Announced James suddenly looking Lily up and down. Lily of course was still sticking to her plan whilst she still could.  
  
"Fortunately, somewhere else." She walked a bit ahead of James until she reached the trophy room and entered it and started polishing.  
  
When James finally entered he started cleaning, but found that he couldn't concentrate not one bit. All he could think about was Lily and being with her even if it was against her wishes. Now he was starting to wish he hadn't signed that agreement at least now at opportunities like these he would be able to talk to her.  
  
But James thought a deal was a deal and he didn't like losing not to anyone even people he loved as much as he loves Lily.  
  
"Hey baby what's your sign?" "Do not enter!"  
  
James sighed, 'damn she's good', but he wasn't ready to give up yet. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" "Well that's a good question James, why am I?" Lily chucked her polishing stuff on the floor and went to sit in one of the corners and rubbed the temples on her head.  
  
"Is this seat empty?" "Yes, and so will this one be if you sit down"  
  
James couldn't talk to Lily properly but he really wanted to he could tell she was down and annoyed and she had better things to do. Then it hit him, there was some thing his dad always said to his mum before he left the house and it could defiantly be passed as a chat up line.  
  
"There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you" James turned to face lily that looked speechless and slightly flushed. She was only a few inches away from him and she had nowhere to run. "James...look I'm really tired I going to go now, you can finish up on your own I promise next time we ever have the pleasure of sharing a detention together I'll do more of the work" Lily said half sarcastically and half with meaning. As she was about to leave James just couldn't resist.  
  
"That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning" Lily stopped in her tracks and picked up the nearest cloth and threw it at James who laughed as she walked away.  
  
Lily ran as fast as she could to her dormitory. Jade and Lehanna both of whom had been watching Remus try to teach Peter how to play chess followed her upstairs.  
  
"Lil's I thought you weren't due back for another half an hour or so" said jade sitting on her own bed and Lily sat rocking backwards and forwards and didn't seem to register what Jade was saying.  
  
"LILY!!!" Shouted Lehanna. Lily suddenly looked up and waited. "What's wrong your not supposed to be back yet?"  
  
"Oh James said he'd do the rest of the work, and I...have a headache" said Lily lamely. Lehanna and Jade let the room and lily lay down and tried to think through whatever it was that seemed to be nagging at her.  
  
Back in the common room Lehanna and Jade decided to find out what had bothered Lily, all's they had to do was wait for James to get back. And they didn't have to wait long James had just used a spell to finish off the rest of the work and returned the cleaning stuff back to its proper place.  
  
"James" said both Jade and Lehanna at the same time. "What?" He looked very sceptical at them but sat down all the same. "What happened between you and Lily?" Said Jade. James went slightly pink. Remus and Peter stopped playing chess and leaned so they could see James. Sirius who had been attempting some strange acrobatics for a bet with a third year suddenly fell and rolled over until he too was facing James.  
  
"Is she all right? She had a headache and had to leave early" "Oh yes she's" Lehanna interrupted Jade. "She just sleeping she'll be fine I the morning but something must have got to her head in to her mind you know what I mean" James's eyes suddenly brightened up and he bounded up the stairs and shouted that he was going to bed and couldn't wait until the next day. 


	6. Day Three: All the spares

A/N: Well I am one for keeping my promises so here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. (  
  
Disclaim: All of the things you recognise do not unfortunately belong to me; everything else on the other hand belongs to me! Yay (  
  
Thanks to... Kay345 – thanks for your review I hope you continue to read the rest of it and like it! Child of Scorpio – Your review yet again has made me laugh A LOT! And I might add I like your sidetracking, because that way I know I'm not the only one who's dad is sitting in the room looking at me funny because I'm laughing at the computer lol. Danz – Hope to hear from you soon buddy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter Six – Day Three: All the spares.  
  
When Sirius, Remus and Peter woke up the next morning to their surprise James was already awake and sitting by one of the desk in their room. He turned around to face them.  
  
"Good Morning, it's about time you lot were awake. I have some good news." Very sleepily the three of them got out of bed and crowded around James and looked down at the paper he had once been writing on.  
  
"You made a list of chat up lines...so that you could what read them off to Lily" said Sirius as he looked down at list, which was quite different to James's original plan. "No stupid, if I use all these chat up lines today for the rest of the week it leaves me free to focus on one or two points about her again like with the legs."  
  
"Yes except Lily slapped you the night before the legs day and she was offended," said Remus. "Ah, but I think I got through to her a bit yesterday. You heard what Jade and Lee said. Something was in her mind...me!"  
  
"Prongs mate I would not call Lehanna Lee if you want to live another day." Remus patted James's shoulder and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls dormitory Lehanna and Jade were both in the bathroom having a wash and applying make-up.  
  
"It is sooo obvious that Lily like James just as much as he does her, I just don't know why she wont admit it" said Jade. "You're forgetting the fundamental issue, Lily doesn't realise that she like James just as much as he does her. But from the state she turned up in yesterday I'd say it won't be long before she does realise." Lehanna stopped talking when Jades toothbrush fell out of her hands onto the floor and Jade stood with her mouth open and her hands frozen in mid air.  
  
Lehanna turned round to see what was so shocking only to find something that made her too drop her flannel and soap on the floor with shock.  
  
And there stood in her strap pyjama top and shorts yawning was Lily!  
  
"I already told you I had a headache yesterday that was all" she said after yawning, and walking over to her own toothbrush and paste.  
  
"But...but Lily, do you now what time it is. Its seven-thirty. You're never up at seven thirty." Said Lehanna finally coming to her senses.  
  
"Oh he's really got to you hasn't he" said Jade smiling considerably.  
  
"NO! I just didn't...sleep very well," said Lily as she began to brush her teeth. "Sure Lily whatever you say" Jade left it at that and Lehanna didn't mention it again either as they all got ready and went down to breakfast.  
  
As they got to the great hall the four marauders were all huddled closely together as they ate. Jade and Lehanna made sure to sit just a few seats up from them, only Lily was uncomfortable with that.  
  
As uncompromising as this was for Lily James didn't say anything to her as he was wrapped up in a conversation with his three friends, a conversation, which abruptly ended, and all four of them were grinning. Once the great hall was pretty much full, all four of the marauders stood up and pointed their wands at four random slytherin's. "Miscanoo" all four of them shouted aloud.  
  
Suddenly the four slytherin's stoop up on the bench and started doing the can-can. Everyone laughed except of course the slytherin's. The marauders did not sit down though, which was normally bad news for slytherin's. But not today.  
  
James stood up and onto the tables. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make to Lily Evans." As Lily looked up at James with wide eyes, James found that he could not help smiling a wide and truly happy smile. "I'd walk a million miles for one of your smiles and even further for that thing you do with your tongue." James raised his eyebrows suggestively. Lily open and closed her mouth several times before getting up and leaving, James would have been disappointed were it not for the fact that Lily had blushed. "Oh I'm getting there," muttered James.  
  
James sat back down to find that all three of his friends and both of Lily's friends sniggering into their breakfast as they tried to eat, but they failed an bust in to howls of laughter and even happy tears.  
  
On their way to first lesson the marauders were right behind Lily who was forced to go behind Jade and Lehanna in the line outside the classroom. This was bad news for Lily for she had to endure James.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again," James said sticking his face right in front of Lily's. She turned away already she couldn't think of a come back and no choice but to ignore him again but it was hard with him so close and...personal. And James didn't end it there.  
  
"Your so hot you could make the devil sweat" "If I could rearrange the letters I'd put U and I together" Lily was still ignoring James as best she could, but it was getting harder and harder and he was getting closer and closer.  
  
After dinner Lily had charms, which meant many a good thing for Lily. Firstly it was her best subject, secondly she didn't have to sit anywhere near James.  
  
When she entered the classroom and sat back down in her usual seat, she expected Jade on one side and Lehanna on the other, but to her disappointment and shock she turned and found that Lehanna had sat on Jades other side and James in Lehanna's seat.  
  
"That's not your seat give Lehanna her seat back," said Lily indignantly at James. "Oh no its all right Lily I told James he could sit there" "Lehanna!" Lehanna just smiled down and looked back at her charms book.  
  
"All those curves and me with no brakes" James said as he looked down and Lily and then back up to his own charms textbook. Lily again was speechless and found herself feeling across between agitated and flustered.  
  
Half way through the lesson, which had so far been peaceful for Lily, James caught her eye. "Your so hot you melt the plastic in my underwear" Lily opened her mouth but closed it again and found that she actually really did want to laugh and not be offended by it. And so she did, she let out a small laugh. "James that was bad, really bad" she continued to laugh, and James joined in, he couldn't help himself for two reasons. He knew himself it was a terrible chat up line and secondly she was laughing, he had made her laugh and that would keep him happy.  
  
"James why cant we just be friends and you can just stop all this...well whatever it is?" Asked Lily when they had both stopped laughing. James had to think quickly, he could not give an answer only a chat up line but he didn't want to upset her again. "I want to melt in your mouth, not in your hands" the bell went and James stood up and went to join his friends. As the words sunk in Lily tried to make sense of them. Was he trying to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends, but she already knew that and she could never like James in that way...could she?  
  
A/N: could she???? That is the question...He-he. Anyway hope you enjoyed this and...well it's defiantly longer than the last one lol. ENJOY!!! And REVIEW!!!! Oh and by the way the reasoning behind the title is because he is using all the spare chat up lines he has. Just in case anyone was wondering. 


	7. Angels and Snow…it’s a bit early for sno...

A/N: Well I'm sooo sorry that I did not update sooner but I have been doing work experience that in itself is taking up a lot of my time! Anyway here it is.  
  
Disclaim: Well what you recognise is not mine what you do not recognise from the Harry Potter books is MINE!  
  
Thanks to... Danz – Thank you sooo much for your review I always look forward to it. I'm glad you find it absolutely spiffing darling and I hope you like the rest the same!  
  
Child of Scorpio – Well I know how you feel my computer broke on the very weekend I had two English essays to complete that was already late being handed in...and I still haven't done it oops. Never mind well I hope you like the rest.  
  
Nexiumchick – Thanks for your review, I hope you really like the rest of the story. I like to here from reviewers so...keep reviewing!  
  
Flamespirit – thanks for your review...oooo and thank you for those chat up lines, which I will carefully weave into my story.  
  
Chapter Seven –Angels and Snow...(it's a bit early for snow...isn't it?)  
  
Lily went to bed feeling over all completely and utterly confused. And what does any sane girl do when a lad has confused her...well she turns to her friends. That night Lily made Lehanna and Jade come with her up to their dormitory for privacy after they had all eaten dinner.  
  
"Guys...and don't take this the wrong way...but I'm a bit confused...about well...about James...and how he is being with me." Both Jade and Lehanna looked at each other and back at Lily. They didn't want to make things easy for her by telling her that she must obviously like James so they therefore went through the whole lads are a mystery routine.  
  
"Lily, it's a fact lads well they are absolutely no good what so ever with hints...therefore when they attempt to give out clues and lines and that sort of thing...well no offence to them but they are useless at it!" Exclaimed Jade, now that she was really getting into the whole lad fiasco. Lily was cheered up immensely by her friends support and showed her gratitude with a big hug for both of them and a bar of Honey dukes best chocolate.  
  
Meanwhile James went to bed happily and little did he know that Sirius had very cleverly and inconspicuously managed to get Remus and Peter to come into the bathroom with him. "Sirius what do you want, James is really going to get some bad and crude ideas about all of us in the bathroom together!" Said Remus, whilst Sirius was checking himself out in the mirror.  
  
"Well I have a proposition for the both of you, if of course you are willing to accept it" both Remus and Peter looked sceptical about the idea. They had on many occasions before accepted propositions from Sirius...and obviously all of them had some how either gone wrong or had landed them in trouble.  
  
"Well do I get an answer, will you accept?" asked Sirius. "Tell us what it is first?" asked Peter nervously. "Honestly, you two know how to take the risk out of everything. Ok. Well I am making bets with people including you two if you will that by the end of the week they two will be going out and the chat up lines will have worked. What do you say; do you want to place a bet?"  
  
Sirius took out his money wallet and waited for Remus and Peter's reaction. Both immediately took out their own money and placed bets against Sirius. When all three of them came out James waved a sleepy good night hand to them and fell right into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning it was a bright day considering it was the end of September. Everyone was down in the great hall having breakfast and even Lily couldn't help but smile and be relaxed. They had transfiguration first, which Lily surprised herself by not even complaining about. Lily was also surprised that funnily enough this year Lily had achieved her desired target of not being late anymore and she was succeeding greatly to everyone's surprise. Breakfast took place without incident. But transfiguration...well that was a different story. James sat by Lily and at first she didn't even notice, until it all started. "I didn't believe in angels until I met you" James turned in his seat to face Lily and only pretended to be doing his wand work. Lily found herself in the fish mouth situation. Open and close and then open again, words just seemed to fail Lily.  
  
Lily just tried to avoid coming into eye contact with James, though it was very difficult, as James wouldn't take his eyes off her. The next annoying thing was that James even without looking and concentrating he got all his wand movement right and managed to transfigure a mocking bird into a music box.  
  
James opened the music box and a soft enchanting melody played and all of the class stopped what they were doing to listen to the tune and see where it was coming from. Once everyone was focused on Lily and James at the back of the class James made his next move. "I must be a snowflake cause I've fallen for you" as the words left James's mouth the entire class was still focused on them and Lily slowly moved her head to face James. He looked at her right in the eyes as the music echoed off the walls and replayed in her ears.  
  
Suddenly professor McGonagall walked up to them and shut the music box and Lily quickly moved her focus back to her book and felt herself getting warm around the face and neck. "You will please not make a spectacles of yourselves in my classroom. Save your romances for another occasion."  
  
She walked back to the front of the class only to be interrupted by the class gossiping and some of them even trying to change their bet with Sirius.  
  
When the bell went at the end of break time Lily was making her way to divination with Jade and Lehanna when James and his friends appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Is there a rainbow today? I've just found the treasure I've been searching for" Jade and Lehanna tried to hide a smile, whilst Remus, Sirius and Peter let theirs show quite freely.  
  
Lily walked as quickly as she could and past James and into the classroom. Sirius high fived James as they all went into the classroom themselves. James made sure to get a seat, as close to Lily as possible, which proved to be quite difficult due to the fact that lily had made her and her friends sit where, the class was most crowded. But as everyone knew James liked a challenge and he didn't like losing either. To everyone else this entire thing had turned into their own live show. But it also seemed that only Lily and James didn't know about it.  
  
"Am I dead angel? Cause this must be heaven." Lily looked round and stuttered slightly when talking to James. "I...I thing the fumes are going to your head a bit James" Lily turned back around and tried to shove James out of her mind. Which is not as easy as it seems once he's made his way in.  
  
Lily practically ran down the stairs to make her way into the hall for lunch. But even running she couldn't escape James. Lily knew she should have expected something like this but couldn't help but be startled when he appeared in front of her half way down the stairs from the side of the wall, one of his many secret short cuts. "If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard."  
  
Lily carried on as quick as she could and changed her mind about lunch, she was starting to get butterfly's in her stomach and her head went from feeling as light as a feather to as heavy as a brick.  
  
Lily stayed away from James all-day and managed to avoid more confusion and heated moments as Jade called them. Lily could not be fobbed off with the usual theory of lads being confusing and useless. She may have not particularly liked James before but she knew him well enough to know that he is neither stupid and, though he may fall into the average lad category for his understanding of women he still knows how to win a girl over. 


	8. Preparing for the end

A/N: Hey people, I'm not too sure about that last chapter so PLEASE let me know if you think its ok. I also want to know what you think about a sequel to this I've got the idea for it and it will work in the same way as this one, I'm not going to give too much away about it, but again I would like to know what you think about this so PLEASE review. PLEASE READ ABOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway I really hope you like this chapter. This chapter is a little darker.  
  
Disclaim: Ok well anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K.Rowling. However what you do not recognise from the Harry Potter books is MINE all MINE!!! He he.  
  
Chapter Eight - Preparing for the end.  
  
Even though James knew he was getting through to Lily, it had got to the point now where she was avoiding him and he didn't know if it was a good thing because she was starting to like him but didn't want to face it or whether it was a bad thing and she just couldn't stand the sight of him any longer and he had to find out. He went strait down into the common room with Remus, Sirius and Peter shouting after him. As James reached the common room he ran across to the girls dormitory and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "LEHANNA, JADE...COME DOWN HERE! NOW!" James shouted and waited until he could here foot steps coming downstairs.  
  
As they came down pulling their dressing gowns tightly around them. Sirius and Remus also came down from their dormitory to see what all the noise was about, as did many other people. After all it was the latest instalment in the schools latest live show. As Lehanna and Jade walked up to James, all three of them hoped Lily wouldn't come down herself to see what was going on.  
  
"James what is? And I don't think its wise to go shouting around I don't want Lily thinking this whole thin has anything to do with us, what ever it is." Said Lehanna in a whispered voice.  
  
"Fine, i wont ask anything of you again if you'll answer me this. Does Lily like me? I need to know its important I only have three more days starting tomorrow and its important to me" James started to panicking and pacing up and down and running his hand through his hair several times. Everyone stood in shock watching and no one more so than Jade and Lehanna.  
  
"James, what are you on about only three days left?" Asked Jade. James sighed loudly. "Look just tell me! Its important." "Look I don't know whether Lily likes you or not, and it would help James if you didn't constantly bug her with stupid chat up lines just TALK to her and maybe you'll get somewhere." Lehanna followed Jade up stairs as they went back to bed. Everyone's also left as the show had now ended. James went back up to his dormitory pushing past Sirius as he went.  
  
The next morning Sirius, Remus and Peter woke up to find James in the same clothes he was in last night and a small scrap of paper in front of him and it was apparent that he had not slept all night. As soon as everyone else was awake and read they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. James struggled to eat anything and as he looked down the table it seemed that Lily also had the same trouble. Lehanna and Jade were trying to get her to eat something.  
  
James pulled the scrape of piece of a paper out of his pocket and looked at it before getting up and walking over to Lily. "Your lips look so sweet just one kiss from you and i swear i could give up sugar for life." James tried to say it as soft as he could and to alleviate all the tension from his voice. Lily looked up at James and words failed her as they did so many times when she spoke to James. She left and Jade and Lehanna went after Lily, normally Lily had a bit fire to her she could with stand most things.  
  
"Lily, wait," shouted Lehanna. "Look just leave it you guys, I just want some fresh air and some time alone." "Look Lily if really want we'll put our feet down with James, force him to shut up and leave you alone." Lehanna and Jade looked at Lily for an answer but she didn't say anything she just sat down on the grass by the lake.  
  
When lessons started Lily sat quietly and found James by her side, but there was something different. He was relaxed and his usual aura didn't seem to be there, he was tense and rigid. As much as she didn't really know what to think, feel or say to James she felt obligated to say something. "James are you ok? You seem a little...well I know its nothing to do with me...or anything but you just seem...well I dunno. I suppose I just mean are you ok?"  
  
James struggled with his emotions he really wanted to just hug Lily and make her better and reassure her he was now also ok. But he couldn't. He could only use chat up lines. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" James still struggled to hide the tension. "Ok James." Lily and James didn't talk to each other throughout the rest of the lesson. Lily tried to pull herself together and realised that she as only reacting and feeling funny because she didn't know how to react. After all this was the first time some that she didn't like but could put up with had become someone she thought could be a friend due to silly chat up lines. The problem was she didn't know if he wanted to be friends with her too. So Lily set off to her next class feeling much better.  
  
When she got there her friends asked her the usual friendly questions. "You all right?" "How are you feeling?"  
  
Lily answered the questions defiantly and her friends seemed convinced that lily had sorted out whatever it was that seemed to be bugging her. James sat behind Lily and looked at her and a small but slightly in his opinion pathetic idea crept into his head and a little ray of hope made James brighten up.  
  
As the bell went for break James got Lily's attention. "Get your coat love you've pulled" James indicated that Lily should follow him. Lily looked at her two friends who shrugged but pushed Lily towards James anyway.  
  
As James and Lily entered the grounds outside and got nearer the lake James spoke again. "Do you know what would look good on me? You" James held out his arm and indicated that lily should take it whilst they walked.  
  
Lily hesitated but decided this would be a good time to make it clear she wanted to be a friend to James.  
  
Very sneakily James carefully picked flowers from the side of the lake, without Lily seeing. When he suddenly stopped and turned to face Lily she moved away slightly but this didn't put James off. "Hello I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart" as he said this he pulled out the bunch of freshly picked flowers which made Lily smile, her first real one today.  
  
Lessons continued and James didn't speak to Lily through either of the two lessons mainly due to the fact that he only had two more chat up lines on his scrap bit of paper to use today and he would wait until later. He wanted to remember how she had smiled at the lake, even though he didn't really speak to her at all.  
  
At dinner James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were heading down to their usual seats on the Gryffindore table. As Lily looked quite happy James decided another silly chat up line should keep her happy. "Are you a parking ticket, cause you got FINE written all over you." Lily cracked up laughing and she couldn't help it. James smiled and walked off with his gob smacked friends behind him.  
  
Lehanna and jade also looked a little shocked but hid it well from Lily. James again didn't speak to lily throughout the rest of the lessons and the day went quite well. The marauders also had their fun as well. They turned Snape's hair pink, turned his robes luminous yellow with bright blue starts on it, they also made it so that only he couldn't see what he looked like.  
  
Overall everyone seemed to be a good mood even Lily and James who had previously been preoccupied with troubles of their own. As James was about to leave the common room for his dormitory he had one last thing to say to Lily. "I hope you know CPR, cause you take my breath away." James swung once on the banister and went strait upstairs. Lily was tempted to throw something at him but decided it was after all funny so she wouldn't bother giving him any satisfaction.  
  
Little did she know she was giving him all the satisfaction he needed?  
  
Once James was upstairs a sudden realization hit him. He didn't have anymore chat up lines not any that he could think of.  
  
When Remus came up James turned to him for advice. "Mooney I haven't got any more chat up lines. What do I do?" James looked desperate and Remus was always willing to help. "James why don't you try more sentimental chat up lines not just funny ones." "But funny's what I do Mooney." "Yes but you do love as well James." Remus left to get ready for bed and James thought hard about what Remus had just said.  
  
A/N: Right well there are only Two more chapters left to do but as I have loved doing this story I might do a sequel as I said above and I'll let more details about that out if enough people agree to a sequel! ( 


	9. A tear in your eye

A/N: An ok well thing were getting a little more fiesty in the last chapter but as you know it has settled down. Lily's convinced that she's only confused because she wants to be friends with James and that's not something she's felt before. But we of course know better. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and don't forget people to say in your review which i know your going to send because if you don't I will cry...honest, anyway to say whether you want a sequel to this.  
  
Disclaim: Ok well as I have said on many occasions, what you know and love from the books is J.K.Rowlings and what ever else you see in my stories is MINE!  
  
Thanks to... (Sorry I forgot the thanks to... last time) Danz – My dear brilliant reviewer call me Emma please, maraudermap03's a bit long. I am going to do a sequel, and as a treat I am going to reveal a bit to you...Its not going to be chat up lines it will be a weeks worth of gifts or something along those sort of lines and I have thought of some hilarious gifts he he. But it could be different so if you have ay ideas TELL ME!!!  
  
Chapter Nine - A tear in your eye  
  
James was sat in silence with the exception of the occasional noise that could be heard coming from inside the bathroom where Remus was. As Remus stepped out a lot of commotion could be heard coming up the stairs. Both Sirius and Peter came into the room. "Prongs, Mooney my dear friends I have successfully reached new levels of stupidity. Oh YES!" Shouted Sirius as he took a bow. "Not something that is particularly hard for you to do Padfoot" said Remus as he watched amused whilst Sirius pranced around the room.  
  
"Come on then Padfoot what did you do?" Asked James quietly, as he spoke for the first time since Remus' words.  
  
"Well I am the only person to complete six pirouettes across the top of the Gryffindore sofa wearing a red and gold tutu, over my robes of course" Sirius yet again took another bow and James couldn't help but laugh. Peter and Remus were also doubled over in hysterics.  
  
"Well I have to admit Sirius that defiantly is new levels of stupidity." Said Remus as he got into bed. "You going to get some sleep tonight James?"  
  
James looked over and nodded his head, the word sentimental was floating around his head and his every thought was based on Lily and how the day after tomorrow was the last day and it would all be over by midnight one way or another.  
  
The next morning it was a dull day...but it seemed to have some very calming qualities. The gray skies, gentle pitter-patter of the rain and students all enjoying each other's company at breakfast.  
  
James came and sat next to Lily something she was becoming accustomed to. As she looked around to acknowledge him, he spoke to her. "What's that in your eye?" As surprised as Lily was that this actually seemed like a normal thing to say, she lifted her hand towards the underneath of her eye. James caught her hand and held onto it and he shrugged and spoke again. "Must be a twinkle" Lily felt herself go red and James gently lay her hand back on the table and continued to eat his breakfast. Everyone looked on in shock at James except of course Remus who merely smiled and knew James had taken his advice.  
  
In lessons Lily who was still in initial shock of what James had said to her at breakfast and she wasn't the only one. Luckily it was Divination and James was sat with his friends, which gave Lily the opportunity to talk to hers.  
  
"Can you two at all explain to me what happened at breakfast today?" Asked Lily. "Well...I really really do not a have a clue!" Said Jade with a face that complimented her thoughts of sheer confusedness. Lily turned to look Lehanna in the face to see what she had to say.  
  
"I'm with Jade I don't know...I mean its not against all probability that he can be well...caring, sweet and lovable. So this could just be a new angle for James to try...and I think it might possibly be working" Lehanna went quiet towards the end but Lily still heard what she said.  
  
"I do not! Were just friends now that's all!" Lily started paying attention to what was being said by the batty teacher standing at the front.  
  
At the end of the class Lily was walking down the steps ready to go to the defense against the dark arts as James came up besides her.  
  
"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes," he said as he stared at her right in the eye. Lily wanted to look away but found that she couldn't. Only when James smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently before walking away did Lily blush profusely and feel her own legs turn to jelly.  
  
In defense against the dark arts Lily tried to sit away from James, but to her dismay he sat very close. Lily was only glad that no one else saw the kiss James had planted on her hand; otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
James came up to Lily at break and sat next to her. He waited until she turned to face him before he spoke. "If you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you" Lily's mouth opened in shock and she only just realized in time and closed her mouth quickly. James had a quick drink and snack and when the bell went left with lily, jade, Lehanna and his own friends Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
James didn't talk to Lily until dinnertime when he again sat next to her for his lunch. All of their friends desperate to see what new caring and sentimental line James would use.  
  
But he didn't not one word to Lily, he just ate his dinner. That is until they had all finished and were getting up to leave for double astronomy. "Was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Sirius and Peter looked shocked again but recovered quickly. Remus, Jade and Lehanna were all smiling. Lily had again blushed and to everyone's surprise even his own James blushed. When he realized he exited the hall quickly. In the astronomy classroom James had recovered and was lying next to Lily looking through a telescope. He couldn't concentrate though with Lily being so close.  
  
That's when something enters his lovely sized brain. "When I look into your eyes I see the moon and the stars" James was looking at Lily who slowly turned to face him. He looked into her eyes and both their eyes were locked together. James leaned in a bit, as did Lily, just as they were getting close professor Janid came over to them. "Now Lily, James I don't think your going to be able to tell me if mars is in conjunction with Uranus looking at each other instead of your telescopes, back to work please."  
  
They both blushed and turned back to their work unaware of their friends smiling, people who had place a bet that said James and Lily would be together smiling and people that had bet they wouldn't get together sighing with frustration.  
  
When the lesson-ended things had got a little to close for comfort for Lily and she feared it because she couldn't understand it. At the end of an evening Lily lay down the book she had been reading and she hadn't in all that time realized James had one last thing to say to her and wouldn't say it until just before she went to sleep. He waited until she was out of her chair and on the bottom step of the stairs to her dormitory. "Lily!" She recognized the voice but not in almost a week had she heard him say her name without something attached to it. "I put a drop of tear in the ocean last night for you. And I wont stop loving you until you find that tear drop."  
  
He went strait up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. The moment seemed to last forever for both Lily and James. Both of them seemed to find the room so much warmer.  
  
James and Lily both turned away from each other at the same time and walked to their own dormitories. As soon as everyone else new both James and Lily were out of ear shot Sirius was hounded by people for new bets to place as tonight was their last chance all bets closed at midnight for the results tomorrow would bring.  
  
A/N: Ok well I should be getting on with the next chapter, but hey I'll write this anyway. Erm...yeah so hope you enjoyed it and I cant wait for the results tomorrow he he. I could add a lil twist cruel for James but it could be funny...hmmm. 


	10. The last chime

A/N: Ok well after this chapter it's the thank you page, which I will update regularly when I get new reviews. Anyway I will be writing a sequel but it will be a lil different. Sorry if this is a bit boring at the beginning but I promise it well worth the dramatic end!  
  
Disclaim: What you know from books is not mine what you know and is on this fan fiction is mine.  
  
Thanks to... EVERYONE WHOS REVIEWED!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (Ok I'm just gonna shut up now because you lot will think I'm silly or something and its just not true...honestly!)  
  
Chapter ten – The last chime  
  
When James woke up he felt quite relaxed and he instantly smiled when he thought of how far things had got with Lily, only his smile suddenly vanished when he also realised that today was the last day and Lily still hadn't either told him that she liked him, loved him or even just kissed him to show her feelings so he still might lose this whole thing. This prospect alone changed James's mood dramatically.  
  
He found himself alone in the great hall eating breakfast it was still early and not many people were up and about. James again found he couldn't eat and he really didn't know what to say to Lily today. Every sentimental, funny and crude chat up line James could think of he had already used and no new ones seemed to want to be produced.  
  
For the first time in his existence James was sorry to see Lily up and smiling, little did she know what was going on behind closed hearts  
  
"Morning James" Lily smiled and sat down opposite him he looked up at Lily and returned her with a weak smile of his own.  
  
"Don't worry James I don't expect you to answer with anything normal or anything at all in fact" Lily wasn't being snide in fact she was still smiling and James couldn't help but chuckle, in fact he even managed to eat a slice of toast.  
  
Gradually the hall started to fill with students and it seemed that neither James nor Lily found the silent presence of each other uncomfortable. When Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lehanna and Jade came and sat down with them they all seemed to carry an air of tension with them.  
  
"How you doing James?" Asked Sirius trying to cover up the sincerity in his voice from Lily. Lehanna and Jade had been told about the deal James had signed the night before and suddenly realised how serious the whole thing had become.  
  
James merely gave Sirius an odd look that showed Sirius it was a rather stupid thing to ask. "Ok stupid question" muttered Sirius but Lily heard him.  
  
"Whys it a stupid question?" Asked lily perplexed. "Err...Well" Sirius hesitated before answering. "Well its James isn't it he's always ok!" Sirius smiled and tried to loosen the atmosphere that had settled like dust around them.  
  
When they all left for lessons James pulled Sirius, Remus and Peter behind so that he could talk to them and Lily wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
"Guys I have no more chat up lines not one and I can't think of any more. Please help me I cant lose her today just when we were getting close cause I'll lose forever else." James looked pleadingly at his friends for help.  
  
The full force of the situation hit them all at James's words. "What about 'your so hot you melt the plastic in my underwear'?" said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I tried that one. I'll never forget that one that's the one that really broke the ice between us...she laughed" James smiled distantly and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor as he could no longer look ahead of himself because all he could see was Lily.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter all looked hopeless and their hearts just broke at the sight of their best friend.  
  
Meanwhile further down the corridor Lehanna and Jade were unusually quiet and Lily noticed it. "Are you two ok? You've been really quiet since breakfast."  
  
Both Lehanna and Jade looked at each other they didn't want to tell Lily about the document because they felt it would some how influence any decision she might make, so they cheered themselves up on James's behalf and tried to see if they could find out what Lily REALLY thought about James.  
  
"We were just thinking earlier you and James...well what's the story are you two going to get together?" Asked Lehanna cunningly.  
  
"James and I are just friends...well I think we'll be better friends when he stops this thing this faze." Lily felt her cheeks flush but quickly dismissed any thoughts and hoped that Jade and Lehanna hadn't noticed...but they had. They'd been watching her like a hawk.  
  
"Lily...you really like James don't you?" Asked Jade bluntly. "Well...I mean...OH OK!!! I do, well I think I do. It's just so strange. I mean when he was normal with me and just annoying I don't think I was really interested in him. Now he uses these ridiculous chat up lines and its going to sound stupid but they are SO him. They reflect his personality in many ways." Lily stopped talking to see her friend's reaction, they looked interested.  
  
"What do you mean they reflect his personality? I mean you said he was rude and undignified and well I don't think James is quite like that." Said Jade.  
  
"I know but I mean from a friends point of view, or sort of a friends point of view. For example the really nice chat up lines show a caring, loving side to James. The plastic underwear one and the crumpled up clothes one" Lehanna and Jade raised their eyebrows. This they didn't know about.  
  
Lily caught their stare but continued. "They reflect this funny side to James. The ones I said were undignified well I was a bit hot headed at the time I think they reflect this cheeky side to James. Do you get what I mean?"  
  
Both Lehanna and Jade nodded.  
  
"Lily why don't you tell James how you feel. I mean everyone knows he loves you loads why don't you just tell him that you like him and you want to give it a go?" Jade made it sound like the most obvious and easy thing to do in the world. Lily had to admit that yes that would be the best thing to do were it not for the fact that she was scared.  
  
"I know what I'll do when James uses a chat up line on me today, I'll answer in a way that will let him know that yes I do like him and it will all be over...hopefully."  
  
(A/N: Oh by the way you may be thinking Lily has admitted she likes him why hasn't the spell broke. Well because she personally has to admit that she likes him face to face no one else can do it for her so that's why.)  
  
With this new plan in mind they at in lesson and got on with day. The pressure Lily felt was unbearable she really wanted for James to come out with a chat up line no matter how stupid, funny, absurd, or ridiculous it was.  
  
Everything that had been confusing Lily and nagging at her brain seem to fit into place now that she had in her mind admitted that yes she loved James very much and though only small silly comments had passed between them she felt she now knew the real James, the James she had dismissed all these years as a big headed idiot.  
  
Lily noticed James wasn't being himself and normally when she turned round she found him boring a hole into the back of her head...but not today. Remus and Sirius also noticed this. Peter well Peter actually appeared to be thinking.  
  
"James you haven't lifted your head up so that you can look at anything other than the surface of your desk. Why?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I'm preparing myself...I may as well get used to just leaving Lily out of my life. She's not going to fall for me and lets face it who could blame her she can do better than me-" James was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"Prongs mate I did not just hear that! God damn it you will try and try again. That girls loves you or are you forgetting that you two actually get along now that you kissed her hand and cheek WITHOUT being slapped and that is saying something when its Lily Evans." A few people had turned to see why Sirius had started making so much racket including Lily who just smiled at all four of them a smile which James returned.  
  
"Your right Padfoot. She's too god damn good to just let slip through my fingers, and who else has been as devoted to her as I have...No one that's who." With some confidence gained James got to thinking...if only he could think of some chat up lines anything that might help.  
  
At break time James consulted Remus, after all Remus had come up with the idea of using sentimental loving caring chat up lines. Maybe Remus would have another trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Mooney do you know any other chat up lines or like with the caring stuff...please anything" Remus looked apprehensive.  
  
"Well I have been thinking and well...I'm not sure but give me till dinner time and I think I might have cracked it...but I'm getting there." Remus smiled reassuringly and James took a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
It was double transfiguration and James sat next to Lily as he usually would now, just because he didn't have anything he could say to her didn't mean he had to be distant. Lily was normally fine with this if were not for the fact that she was expecting him at some point to chat her up and then...then it would all be over. But he didn't not once, they had looked at each other many times but the most either of them had managed to produce was a smile and then to look away again.  
  
At dinner as soon as the four marauders sat down it was like any other lunchtime except that James couldn't settle.  
  
"Mooney...have you worked it out?" asked James. Both Peter and Sirius looked up and replied with the same thing simultaneously. "Figure what out?"  
  
"Yes I have Prongs. All chat up lines are made up by people based on what other people do, say or react to. So what you have to do is make up your own chat up line based on what Lily does, says or reacts to or something along those sorts of lines. And that's all I can come up with Prongs mate I hope it helps."  
  
James smiled and nodded and carried on eating his dinner an idea had entered James's head he just had to develop it and what better time than the rest of the afternoon and tell Lily as soon as it was developed.  
  
James watched Lily closely all afternoon in lessons, which did put her mind at ease that maybe things were getting back to what normal had become the past week. Though he still hadn't spoke to her.  
  
James started to panic when he was leaving for the great hall for dinner in the evening, he was hoping to have his idea fully developed for Lily by now but he was having trouble putting it into words.  
  
Lily too was panicking she wanted more than anything to get it out of the way but she told herself firmly that there was always tomorrow and James would probably be back on form be then.  
  
After dinner James was sat in a chair in the common room and practically bit the head of anyone who interrupted him when he was trying to think. Lily who had noticed James's concentrated state refused to leave for bed until after he had...just in case.  
  
At ten to twelve Lily got up to leave and go to bed, she would have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter all noticed that Lily was leaving and shook James to his senses and pointed Lily out to him and the time. James had to think quick, very quick...but it was no good what Remus had told him to do had made things difficult. What he wanted to say seemed too long and you don't really get long chat up lines do you??  
  
"Remus...does it matter about how much I have to say?" "No James just call her down she wont have fallen asleep yet...at least not deeply you still have what four minutes."  
  
James sprinted over to the bottom of the girl's steps and for the second time shouted.  
  
"LILY! LILY!" James shouted so loud not only did it seem to wake Lily but before even she had made an appearance nearly everyone else had even jade and Lehanna came down before Lily. When she did come down there was only three minutes left on the clock so James rushed.  
  
"Lily you're the reason for everything that's been going on lately, you're the reason I wake up in the morning because I can see you, you're the reason I pay attention and try my hardest in lessons so that I can impress you, you're the reason I sometimes make a complete fool and prat of myself because I want you to notice me. And purely for you just standing and being you that's the reason I love you!" James took a deep breath and waited for Lily to reply, as everyone watching waited in anticipation and stunned silence.  
  
"When my mum used to talk about me one day falling in love I'd always say no way not me, and she'd tell me that when I'd fall I'd fall hard...and you know what she was right because I've fallen hard for you James Potter and purely for you being the silly pillock you are I love you" Just as Lily said the last word the clock that hung in the Gryffindore common room chimed for midnight.  
  
The document seemed to float down from nowhere and slowly turn to ash in front of everyone. Lily looked at James with interest. "Believe me you don't want to know," said James. As the last bit of document turned to ash, Sirius skilfully flicked his wand and transfigured the ask into a rose before it hit the ground and James caught it.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot...for everything and you Mooney...Peter"  
  
"Ah we'd have only had to have cleaned that ash up if I hadn't have don't something useful with it." Said Sirius.  
  
James gave the rose to Lily and they kissed on the lips for the first time and not the last. Everyone cheered and clapped and the last chime of the clock could only be heard echoing in the distance.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: OK well THE END!!! AWWW I want to cry now. Anyway I am doing a sequel, which will be along the same lines, but a lil bit different as I have said many times anyway PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. 


	11. Thank you page!

MY THANK YOU PAGE!!!  
  
I would first and foremost like to thank just everyone. I would also like to say that well...I have loved writing this story and cant wait to start the sequel!! Oh and I LOVE you guys and your reviews.  
  
Danz: WOW!! It's the end...Aww anyway (she calms down...slowly) I loved all your reviews. They made me laugh sooo much and if I could hug you I would your reviews were brilliant. I hope you read the sequel sorry if it's not for a couple of days but I start my summer hols soon so I will have more time and it should be quicker. OH AND I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO TAKE NOTICE THAT DANZ THE MARVOLOUS WAS MY FIRST REVIWER!!!!  
  
Child of Scorpio: I loved your reviews as well. I want to hug you too. Anyway...when you said you couldn't write a long review cuz the caretaker was lurking around well in actual fact it was one of the longest ones you write lol. You should put a trip wire on the door next time. I hope you read the sequel and enjoy it I also hope its as funny and mad and just well how it is. MY SECOND REVIEWER!!!!  
  
Kay345: Thank you sooo much for the review I appreciate all reviews!  
  
Flamespirit: Thanks for your review I hope you liked it enough to read the sequel...when I get round to it!  
  
Nexiumchick: Thanks for the review; it helped my confidence, as did they all!  
  
Luwinjamespotter: Aww thank you I hope you read and enjoy the seqel!  
  
Smrt Cids: thank you for your support and lovely review!!!  
  
Spunky Melon: Hope you like the sequel if you read it, thanks for your review!!! Loved it!  
  
MilleniumMarauder: Thanks for the review I hope you read the sequel and enjoy it!  
  
Ok now as a treat for my FIRST and SECOND reviewers I have more details on the sequel and that also means that Danz I want gift ideas.  
  
Ok well it will be the two new lovebirds SIRIUS and...can you guess...I hope you can because I'm not telling you the other person. Anyway one of the presents is chocolate knickers, another one is...duh duh duh...I'm not telling you that either.  
  
I WILL BE UPDATING THIS PAGE WITH EVERY NEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
